Bomb at Valentine's Day
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Jongin SANGAT membenci hari Valentine. Coklat dan berbagai hal manis lainnya membuat dirinya muak. Namun, pada saat tanggal 14 Februari tersebut, Jongin mendapat tantangan berupa bom yang berujung kemanisan dan Jongin tidak pernah merasa senang lebih dari itu. / GS


**Prompt Code**

005

 **Judul**

 _Bomb at Valentine's Day_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, _slight!_ Suho _and_ Lay

 **Category**

 _GS_

 **Author's Note**

For Readers ; Ini...gak jelas banget ceritanya ya. Jujur aja, lumayan susah bikin ff ini, apalagi di bagian teka-teki bom itu, ngasal aja bikinnya. Kalau kalian masih gak paham, sebenernya itu teka-teki mau dipakein huruf hangul, tapi nanti mungkin malah tambah susah readersnya ngerti, jadi pake abjad aja. Dan tambahan, saya ini author baru, baru bikin 1 cerita baru2 ini, jadi pasti kalian gk bakal bisa nebak siapa saya :D  
For Contributor ; Hehe, maaf ya klo ceritanya gk sesuai harapan kamu. Oh ya, misalnya nanti udh ketauan siapa saya, ngobrol-ngobrol yuk, tentang DC dan berbagai anime lain :D

 **SUMMARY**

Jongin SANGAT membenci hari Valentine. Coklat dan berbagai hal manis lainnya membuat dirinya muak. Namun, pada saat tanggal 14 Februari tersebut, Jongin mendapat tantangan berupa bom yang berujung kemanisan dan Jongin tidak pernah merasa senang lebih dari itu.

.

-.o0o.-

 _Bomb at Valentine's Day_

-.o0o.-

13 Februari.

Itulah tanggal yang terdapat di kalendernya. Namun, tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan tanggal tersebut. Menghentikan kegiatan membaca bukunya, gadis itu pun berpikir keras.

 _Apa ya? Rasanya tidak ada yang berulang tahun hari ini. Hari penting juga bukan. Terus.. apa ya?_ Pikirnya.

Cukup lama berpikir, Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu singkat dan kembali membaca buku.

 _Aku kan bukan Si Hitam bodoh maniak misteri yang kerjanya menganalisis saja. Menguras pikiran, jiwa, dan raga saja._

 _Lebay._

Mengalihkan fokusnya untuk kembali membaca buku, gadis itu pun mulai membaca buku sebelum _handphone_ nya berdering mengalunkan lagu _Lotto_ milik _boyband_ idolanya _._ Ah, ia jadi teringat dengan biasnya, Kai. Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum seperti orang gila mengingat wajah tampan nan seksi idolanya itu. Tapi—

" _Kyung, Kai mirip sekali dengan Jongin ya? Aaa, jangan bilang kau mengidolakan Kai karena Jongin? Mengaku saja~"_

—begitulah yang di ucapkan sahabat menyebalkannya, Byun Baekhyun, 5 bulan lalu. Masih teringat jelas ketika wajahnya terasa terbakar karena sangat panas dan Baekhyun—dengan menyebalkannya—mengatakan wajahnya seperti tomat matang.

' _Ugh, mirip darimananya? Jelas jelas Kai lebih keren!'_ Pikir Kyungsoo.

Sadar telah mengabaikan dering teleponnya begitu lama, Kyungsoo mengangkat tanpa melihat nama pemanggil teleponnya. Dan ia langsung saja dikagetkan dengan jerit kekesalan Byun Baekhyun.

" _Hei!"_

Kyungsoo meringis dan agak mejauhkan teleponnya demi kesehatan telinganya,"Ya, Baek?"

" _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apakah dibutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon?!"_

"Ya, ya, maaf, Baek. Ada apa kau meneleponku?"

" _Huh, enteng sekali kau berkata begitu! Kau tidak melihat kalender hari ini, Kyung? Kalau belum, kau harus lihat secepatnya, Kyung!"_

"Kau tahu, Baek," terdapat jeda hening beberapa detik, "aku bahkan sudah berpikir keras mengenai tanggal hari ini karena aku memang merasa ada yang janggal. Ternyata kau juga merasakannya?"

Terdengar erangan kesal dari ujung telpon _. "Kyung, besok hari Valentine!"_

Otak Kyungsoo macet seketika. Mata bulatnya makin besar dan dirinya sangat sangat terkejut sekarang.

Valentine. Besok hari Valentine. Besok, 14 februari, hari Valentine. Racau gadis itu dalam hati.

 _"Halo, Kyung? Kau masih di sana? Haloo!"_

Suara sahabatnya dari ujung telepon membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung tersandar lemas. Gadis itu melirik jam dinding yang senantiasa terpaku di kamarnya dan mendapati garis pendek menunjuk angka 5 dan garis panjang mendekati angka 11. Bagus. Sudah hampir jam 6 sore dan Kyungsoo bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun untuk Valentine esok.

"Kau sudah membuat coklat, Baek?"

" _Karena itulah aku menelponmu! Aku baru tersadar ketika Baekbeom Oppa memintaku membuat coklat untuk besok! Dan parahnya, aku belum menyiapkan coklat sama sekali untuk…Chanyeol.."_

Kyungsoo dapat menyadari suara sahabatnya itu menjadi lirih ketika menyebutkan nama Chanyeol, sahabat sedari kecil serta calon pacar sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo pun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku juga belum, Baek. Bagaimana kalau kita membeli bahan coklat dan membuat bersama di rumahku? _Appa, Eomma,_ dan _Oppa_ sedang tidak berada di rumah."

" _Bagus! Aku tunggu kau di supermarket dekat rumah Luhan sekarang juga! Cepat ya!"_

"Yaa." Jawabnya kalem sebelum menutup teleponnya. Gadis itu pun beranjak dari kasur empuk kesayangannya dan memilih pakaian untuk dikenakan sembari bersenandung riang.

-.o0o.-

"Warna pink dimana-mana membuat mataku perih saja!" gerutuan kesal keluar dari salah satu pemuda yang kini sedang berjalan jalan. Terlihat baik raut mukanya dan raut muka pemuda di sampingnya terlihat kesal.

"Benar. Dan sialnya lagi tak ada kasus yang dapat ditangani hari ini. Payah!" Hinaan yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa juga keluar dari pemuda satunya.

Err, bagaimana kalau kita menyebutkan nama mereka saja? Jongin dan Chanyeol membuat kita lebih mudah mengenali mereka dibandingkan kata 'pemuda'.

Ya, kedua detektif SMA tampan dan terkenal ini memang sedang tidak ada niat untuk berbincang-bincang dengan menyenangkan seperti biasanya. Penyebabnya tentulah kita ketahui dari perkataan mereka di atas. Hiasan-hiasan pink serta berbentuk hati dan sekawanannya di sepanjang jalan untuk merayakan hari esok dan tidak adanya kasus yang mereka jumpai hari ini cukup membuat jengkel Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak habis pikir. Apakah para pelaku kejahatan sedang tidak ada niat karena besok hari kasih sayang? Menggelikan."

"Mungkin mereka berpikir tidak seharusnya menghancurkan indahnya hari Valentine. Bah, menjijikkan."

Tidakkah kini mereka terlihat jahat dengan mengharapkan adanya kriminalitas?

Chanyeol melirik _partner_ serta sahabat karibnya lalu menyeringai jahil. "Kau berkata menggelikan tapi mengharapkan coklat dari Kyungsoo 'kan?"

Jongin, _tsundere as always_ , menolak fakta yang diucapkan sahabatnya walaupun itu memang benar kenyataannya. "Kau berkata menjijikkan namun disaat yang sama berharap diberikan coklat oleh Baekhyun."

Tak bisa dipungkiri wajah keduanya sudah memerah karena ejekan —atau fakta?— yang diberikan satu sama lain. Hening pun mendera karena baik Jongin ataupun Chanyeol sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Setidaknya, aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun di London tahun lalu. Sementara kau belum sama sekali." Chanyeol memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu, namun dengan cara yang salah karena lagi-lagi mengejek Jongin soal menyatakan perasaan.

Jongin memutar mata dan mendengus kesal. Rupanya topik tentang menyatakan perasaan yang diangkat semenjak Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaan kepada Baekhyun ini masih belum selesai.

"Sudah setahun berlalu dan Baekhyun belum memberikan jawaban apapun kepadamu. Aku khawatir kau akan ditolak, sobat." jawabnya sinis sembari menekankan kata 'sobat'.

"Tenang saja. Baekhyun pasti akan menerimaku melihat tingkah lakunya yang malu-malu terhadapku." Chanyeol terkekeh mengingat Baekhyun yang selalu merona ketika digoda oleh dirinya. _Oh, menggemaskan!_

"Percaya diri sekali."

Hening kembali mendera. Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol yang terlebih dahulu memecahkan keheningan.

"Jika kau tidak bergerak cepat, mungkin saja Kyungsoo akan direbut oleh Sehun." Dan sepertinya Chanyeol memilih cara yang salah lagi karena telah menyulut api kecemburuan Jongin. Lihatlah dirinya yang sudah ditinggalkan karena Jongin kini berjalan lebih cepat darinya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring, terkadang sahabatnya itu perlu disadarkan juga.

Dering telepon mengalun, pemuda itu langsung mengambil teleponnya dari saku celana dan tersenyum bagaikan orang idiot —bukankah itu sudah setiap hari?— ketika mengetahui pemanggil teleponnya. Ia pun dengan cepat mengangkat dengan penuh semangat.

"Halo, Baek? Ada apa?"

 _"Yeol, tebak aku sedang melakukan apa sekarang!"_

Chanyeol terdiam, lalu berpikir sesaat. Baekhyun tidak akan seperti ini kecuali ia sedang melakukan hal yang menyenangkan. Dan tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, ia langsung tahu jawabannya. "Umm, membuat coklat?"

Pekikan terkejut disertai kesal keluar dari sang gadis membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tentu saja aku tahu, Baek. Kau pikir aku lupa kalau besok hari Valentine?"

Padahal kenyataannya Chanyeol sama sekali lupa tentang hari Valentine. Dan diingatkan oleh warna-warna pink di sekitar jalanan.

 _"Yah, padahal aku pikir kau tidak ingat. Ah ya! Aku menelponmu karena aku ingin minta pendapatmu! Menurutmu aku harus membuat coklat hitam atau coklat putih, Yeol?"_

"Tergantung orang yang ingin kau berikan coklatmu, Baek. Memangnya kau akan membuat coklat untuk siapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada _sok polos._ Berbeda jauh dengan wajahnya yang sudah menyeringai. Dan tolong jangan hiraukan rona merah samar di pipi pemuda itu.

Baekhyun, di sisi lain, juga sedang merona. Namun bukan pipinya saja, tetapi seluruh wajah. Ia pun menggeleng keras sekalipun Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya. _"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu!"_

Gadis yang mirip dengan anak anjing itu bisa mendengar helaan nafas penuh kecewa di sebrang telponnya, namun ia tetap kukuh dengan tidak memberitahukan Chanyeol siapa orang yang akan ia berikan coklatnya. _Tidak mungkin aku memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada orang yang akan kuberikan coklatku! Nanti tidak jadi kejutan dong!_ Batin Baekhyun.

Oh, manis sekali.

Baekhyun pun mencari topik lain agar bisa memecahkan keheningan, dan ia menemukan jawabannya ketika melihat sang sahabat yang sedang terlihat bingung menatap beberapa plastik bungkus coklat. _"Yeol, aku tidak mengerti dengan Kyungsoo. Kau tahu? Dia sedari tadi sangat bersemangat untuk membuat coklat tapi ketika aku bertanya untuk siapa coklatnya, ia menjawab tidak tahu. Tinggal jawab 'Jongin' saja apa susahnya sih."_

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. _Sama saja dengan Jongin, Baek._

 _"Aku ingin sekali menyadarkan mereka.. Tapi, aku tidak tahu caranya."_ keluh Baekhyun. Ia sangat gemas dengan tingkah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang gengsi-nya selangit.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun hanya bisa terdiam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya, Baek."

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan ketika mendapati begitu banyak pasangan di mana-mana. Jelas saja. Hari ini kan hari Valentine, hari kasih sayang. Sudah pasti banyak pasangan yang akan berkencan di _café_ ini.

Rasanya ia menyesal memilih _café_ sebagai tempat bersantainya. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia bosan di rumah. Sementara Baekhyun tidak menjawab panggilan teleponnya. Mungkin gadis itu sedang sibuk dengan Chanyeol. Berkencan, mungkin?

Kyungsoo menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menatap coklat buatannya sesaat dan menghela nafas lagi. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali memberikan coklatnya ini kepada _nya._ Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak memiliki keberanian. Selain itu, ia juga takut ditolak. Gadis bermata bulat itu tersenyum getir. Menyedihkan.

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Sebuah sapaan dari seseorang berhasil menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Ia pun menatap pemuda yang berdiri menatapnya. Oh Sehun. Teman sekelasnya. Sahabat Jongin dan Chanyeol. Walaupun pemuda itu bukan detektif SMA, Sehun pun populer di sekolahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Bersantai, mungkin." Tak lupa, Kyungsoo menyembunyikan coklat buatannya agar tidak terlihat oleh Sehun. Karena kalau terlihat, sudah pasti Kyungsoo akan diwawancarai ini itu seperti _untuk siapa coklat itu._

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Kau tidak sedang bersama siapapun 'kan? Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Dan setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Kyungsoo, Sehun pun duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau sendirian saja, Kyungsoo? Tidak ada kencan?" tanya Sehun dengan penasaran.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum kecil, " Tidak ada. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga tidak ada."

"Bohong, pemuda tampan sepertimu tidak ada kencan di hari Valentine? Jelas-jelas bohong. Sudah mendapat berapa coklat?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan sarkastik.

Sehun terkekeh, "Biar saja. Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tahu adalah hari ini hari Minggu, hari dimana aku bisa bersantai sebelum besok harus pergi ke sekolah lagi." candanya. Kyungsoo pun ikut tertawa.

-.o0o.-

Siapapun, tolong jangan mendekati Jongin saat ini.

Menjauhlah dalam radius 5 meter.

 _Mood_ -nya sudah cukup buruk dengan mendapati pesan-pesan menggelikan yang dikirim kepadanya dan juga surat-surat dengan amplop berwarna terang yang memenuhi kotak pos rumahnya. _Well_ , setidaknya Jongin masih bisa bersabar. Namun, berbeda lagi kasusnya jika ini adalah Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun di _café_. Oh, lihatlah. Bahkan mereka kini tertawa bersama layaknya tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini. Hanya mereka berdua.

Dan itu membuat Jongin muak.

Karena itu, daripada membiarkan hatinya semakin terbakar, lebih baik ia segera pergi dari sini. Jongin mendengus, _sekarang apa yang bisa ia lakukan?_

Tepat ketika ia keluar dari _café_ , _handphone_ nyaberdering. Ia langsung melihat, dan terdapat panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal. Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya. Mungkin permintaan memecahkan kasus pikirnya. Mengingat seluruh Korea Selatan pasti mengetahui nomor teleponnya yang tercantum di _website_ miliknya dan Chanyeol. Jangan berpikir mereka yang membuat _website_ konyol itu. Baekhyunlah yang mempunyai ide tersebut dan Kyungsoo yang membuat _website_ itu, tentu saja dibantu oleh Baekhyun pula. Jongin dan Chanyeol? Tidak peduli sama sekali. Toh mereka sudah menolak dibuatkan. Sahabat sedari kecil mereka saja yang terlalu keras kepala dan menganggap penolakan Jongin dan Chanyeol selayaknya angin lalu.

Kembali ke panggilan telepon tersebut. Pemuda _tan_ itu langsung mengangkatnya. Ia pun menyapa dan mengenalkan dirinya sendiri. Dan suara berikut, adalah jawaban orang yang meneleponnya. Jawabannya membuat Jongin tercengang.

"Kim Jongin. Pemuda detektif SMA terkenal. Aku menantangmu. Temukanlah bom yang kupasang di suatu tempat di kota yang menyedihkan ini. Aku sedikit berbaik hati padamu dengan memberi petunjuk karena aku tidak yakin kau bisa menemukannya hanya dalam waktu 5 jam. Petunjuknya adalah... Chuseok Suho. Jangan sekali-sekali kau mengatakan hal ini pada polisi karena aku mengawasimu yang kini sedang berdiri bodoh di depan _café_. Ingat itu!"

Telepon pun diputuskan oleh satu pihak.

Jongin menggeretakkan giginya. Rahangnya mengeras karena amarah. Merasa begitu kesal karena dirinya telah dihina secara tidak langsung. Ia tidak menyangka ada seseorang yang akan menantangnya seperti ini. Dan parahnya lagi dengan mengorbankan nyawa banyak orang. Lagipula, orang yang menantangnya ini cukup pengecut karena mengenakan alat pengubah suara. Jongin mengetahuinya dari desisan yang selalu terdengar setiap kali orang misterius itu berbicara.

Tunggu, 3 jam dari sekarang itu...

Jongin dengan cepat melirik ke arah ponselnya. Pukul 15.20. Kalau begitu, jika Jongin gagal, akan ada banyak orang yang mati pada saat jam 6 sore lewat 20 nanti. Dan Jongin tidak akan membiarkannya sedikit pun. Ia pun kembali mengingat-ingat telepon tadi. Kalau tidak salah, petunjuk yang diberikan adalah Chuseok Suho. Sementara bom diletakkan di suatu tempat di kota ini. Kota Seoul.

Jongin terlalu sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri, sehingga tidak sadar adanya pemuda tinggi yang mengawasinya sedari tadi.

-.o0o.-

 _Chuseok Suho... Malaikat penjaga Chuseok._ Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya sedikitpun. Tunggu, Chuseok dirayakan di musim gugur, mungkin maksudnya malaikat musim gugur? Tidak, tidak, apa-apaan itu?

Pikiran Jongin sedang berkecamuk sementara jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.56. Sedari tadi, Jongin masih belum bisa menemukan titik terang dari kasus tantangan untuknya ini. Petunjuk yang diberikan sangat minim dan sang orang misterius itu tak mau menjawab panggilan telepon ataupun pesan singkat darinya.

Tunggu!

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Bukankah Suho adalah nama samaran Kim Joonmyeon, kenalannya dari kepolisian, ketika bertugas? Joonmyeon sering menyamar dan selalu menggunakan nama Suho untuk penyamarannya. Tolong jangan berpikiran negatif kenapa Joonmyeon sering menyamar karena itu demi pekerjaannya yang seorang detektif.

 _Ya, mungkin saja. Apalagi orang itu menggunakan alat pengubah suara. Aku yakin dia mengenakan itu dengan alasan aku sudah pernah mendengar suaranya. Dan itu bisa berarti dia mengenal anggota kepolisian. Khususnya, aku dan Joonmyeon Hyung. Apa mungkin orang itu adalah pelaku dari kasus yang pernah kupecahkan bersama Joonmyeon Hyung? Ah, begitu banyak kasus yang Joonmyeon Hyung pecahkan melibatkan aku juga. Tapi, karena dia tahu nama samaran Joonmyeon-Hyung, aku bisa mengerucutkannya menjadi hanya 3 kasus._

Jongin terdiam, ia masih mengingat 3 kasus tersebut.

 _Park Young Min. Pembunuh berantai yang telah menjadi kejaran polisi selama 3 tahun. Ia berhasil ditangkap karena Joonmyeon Hyung dan aku menjebaknya dengan melakukan penyamaran dan menyudutkannya. Ia masih mendekam di penjara sekarang jadi sudah pasti bukan dia._

 _Wang Li Ren. Pengedar narkoba dari China. Kemampuannya menyamar menjadi seperti orang lain cukup membingungkan kepolisian. Aku ingat waktu itu Joonmyeon Hyung menyamar menjadi salah satu pembeli dan menetapkan waktu dan tempat pembelian yaitu salah satu bar di Gangnam. Ia berhasil ditangkap karena tidak tahu bahwa hampir semua pelanggan di bar tersebut adalah polisi. Aku yang waktu itu mencegahnya kabur masih mengingat jelas tatapannya kepadaku. Berita terakhir tentangnya, ia masih diadili di China sekarang, jadi bukan dia._

 _Terakhir.. Go Jin Suk. Ia juga bukan, karena ia bunuh diri di depan polisi, Chanyeol, dan aku waktu itu._

Pemuda detektif itu menghela nafas. Kalau bukan 3 orang itu lalu siapa? Keluarga pelaku? Tidak mungkin karena kesamaan dari 3 kriminal itu adalah sebatang kara dan memutus komunikasi dengan para kerabat mereka. Jongin pun memutuskan, bahwa 3 orang itu bukanlah orang yang menantangnya sama sekali.

 _Hmm, mungkin tempat dimana Joonmyeon-Hyung merayakan chuseok? Ah.. aku harus menanyakannya._ Jongin dengan segera mengambil ponselnya dan mendengus ketika melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.02. Dengan cepat ia menelepon Kim Joonmyeon dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Tepat ketika sang pemuda detektif berumur 25 tahun tersebut mengangkatnya, Jongin langsung bertanya dimana tempat yang Joonmyeon datangi saat hari raya Chuseok. Dan jawabannya membuat Jongin menghela kecewa.

 _"Chuseok tahun lalu? Ah, kalau tidak salah saat tanggal 14 dan 15 aku masih harus mengintai apartment yang diyakini tempat sang pelaku menyekap ketiga korbannya. Dan tanggal 16, aku di rumah saja. Istirahat."_

Jongin menyeringai jahil, "Istirahat yang kau maksud itu tidur atau mendapatkan kehangatan dengan Yixing _noona_ , _Hyung_?" Dan setelah mendapat kekehan ringan dari Joonmyeon, Jongin pun segera mengatakan, "Sudah dulu ya, _Hyung_. Semoga cepat dapat anak!" dan menutup teleponnya. Ia pun melempar ponselnya ke kasur (ia masih sayang ponsel) dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal.

Ada alasan kenapa Jongin sulit untuk menemukan pelaku ataupun tempat dipasangnya bom kali ini. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi disaat adegan gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo dan pemuda —sialan— bernama Oh Sehun tadi masih melekat di otaknya. Setiap kali mengingat tawa yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo, Jongin dapat merasakan hatinya terbakar karena tawa itu bukan ditujukan untuknya melainkan untuk orang lain. Hal itupun sukses membuat konsentrasi Jongin pecah dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Apanya yang teman jika ternyata menusuk dari belakang?

Menggelikan.

"Jongin-ah! Kau bisa membantuku memecahkan _quiz_ ini?" _Noona_ nya tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung menunjukkan ponselnya di depan wajah Jongin. Terdapat kata _Il_ (*satuan) _Sib_ (*puluhan) _Baek_ (*ratusan) _Chon_ (*ribuan) dan sebuah kalimat di bawahnya : Salah satu distrik di Thailand.

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya, otaknya dengan cepat menganalisis, dan langsung berkata, "Sichon?"

Ketika Jongin mendapati sang Noona memekik terkejut karena jawabannya tepat dan langsung bertanya bagaimana bisa jawabannya benar, Jongin menjawab dengan kalem.

"Kau perlu mengetahui seluruh distrik di Thailand, _Noona_. Kalau sudah mengetahuinya, kita bisa menganalisis dengan lebih mudah. Singkirkan kata _Il_ dan _Baek_. Tinggal kata _Sib_ dan _Chon_ kan? Hapus huruf 'b' dalam kata _Sib_ dan gabungkan keduanya. Jadilah Sichon." Tepat ketika ia selesai menjelaskan, Jongin pun tersadar akan petunjuk yang diberikan oleh orang itu. Tak butuh waktu lama dan Jongin menyeringai kecil.

"Aku berpikir terlalu dalam rupanya..."

-.o0o.-

Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk Jongin agar bisa sampai di Danau Seokchon. Ketika ia sampai, Jongin langsung mengitari Taman Songpa Naru dengan teliti namun tetap bersikap tenang. Ia tidak bisa menyuruh orang-orang pergi dari sini karena Jongin tahu, orang itu mengawasinya. Karena semenjak ia keluar dari rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa untuk menuju ke sini, orang itu terus saja mengirim pesan kepadanya seperti _Kau sudah mendapat jawabannya, huh?_ atau _Tidak usah terburu-buru begitu._ Jongin tidak menanggapi walaupun amarahnya sudah melonjak. Begitu kesal dengan ucapan orang itu yang seakan-akan menganggap remeh nyawa banyak orang.

Ketika Jongin merasa frustasi karena tidak menemukan bom sama sekali, ia terpaku. Ia memang tidak menemukan bom, namun menemukan seseorang yang sangat berharga di dalam hidupnya. Seorang gadis, yang kini sedang berdiri menatap langit dan mengadahkan satu tangannya. Sang gadis tersenyum ketika kepingan salju jatuh di atas telapak tangannya. Gadis itu, Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak peduli pada apapun saat ini. Ia tidak peduli dengan salju yang mehinggapi kepalanya. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya kagum ataupun menjerit karena melihat sang detektif SMA terkenal yang tampan—dia. Ia tidak peduli. Karena matanya sedang —atau selalu?— terpaku akan pemandangan indah di depannya. Hanya berjarak 5 meter. Dan pemandangan indah yang dimaksud Jongin—gadis itu, tidak menyadari dirinya sedang ditatap oleh Jongin.

Namun, getaran ponselnya langsung menyadarkan pemuda itu akan kenyataan, bahwa ada bom di tempat ini. Jongin, langsung merasa jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Um, sebenarnya jantungnya memang sudah berdebar kencang sedari tadi, semenjak ia melihat Kyungsoo, namun debaran ini berbeda. Jika debaran tadi dikarenakan cinta, debaran ini disebabkan karena panik. Panik karena akan ada bom yang meledak di taman ini, sementara Kyungsoo, gadis yang punya label _bestfriend since childhood_ _and love_ ada di tempat ini.

Tidak.

Ia tidak mau Kyungsoo mati.

Jongin segera memeriksa ponselnya dan melihat notifikasi pesan dari orang itu. Pemuda itu hampir kalap, namun dengan cepat mengontrol emosinya dan melihat isi pesan tersebut.

 _Tampaknya kau sudah menemukan bom-nya huh? Selamat. Kau hanya harus memotong kabel merah dan selesai. Bertindak cepatlah sebelum bom itu meledak. Semoga beruntung._

PS:I'm Happiness Delight

Jongin terdiam. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa orang itu berkata seakan mendukungku? Dan lagi, apa-apaan dengan Happiness Delight—oh _shit…_

Ketika ia melihat gadis yang masih di depannya, Jongin menyeringai kecil. Sialan sekali sahabatnya itu. Sengaja membuat Jongin bingung dan frustasi setengah mati. _Mungkin nanti aku akan membalasnya dengan membantunya?_

Sang pemuda terkekeh kecil, lalu mendekati sang gadis. "Kyungsoo."

Gadis yang namanya dipanggil tersebut menoleh dan membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam. "J-Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jongin, lagi-lagi terkekeh kecil. Ahh, betapa menggemaskannya seorang Do Kyungsoo. Beruntung, ia sudah mengenal gadis itu sedari kecil sehingga terbiasa dengan keimutan Kyungsoo. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri, wajahnya sendiri pun sudah merona dan jantungnya kembali berdebar—karena cintanya, gadis itu.

"Mencari bom." jawab Jongin dengan santai. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah melotot _horror_ karena jawabannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Ada bom di sekitar sini?" Walaupun Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam itu —semua itu dikarenakan ia dekat dengan Jongin— bukan berarti ia dapat bertingkah seperti biasa. Buktinya ia masih menjerit takut ketika melihat mayat korban pembunuhan. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah melihat mayat pembunuhan semenjak TK —ketika ia mengenal Jongin—. Tidak beda jauh dengan Baekhyun.

"Hm. Dan aku sudah menemukannya." ucap Jongin. Matanya menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Jongin sudah memutuskan untuk membuang ego-nya dan menjadikan Kyungsoo miliknya seorang.

"A-ah, benarkah? Syukurlah.."

Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak lega seperti katanya sekarang. Karena ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, terlalu malu untuk membalas tatapan Jongin kepadanya. Gadis itu mulai resah sepertinya.

Dan Jongin tidak melewatkan keresahan Kyungsoo. Sembari menyeringai, ia maju selangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak bertanya dimana letak bom tersebut?"

Ketika melihat gelengan kaku dari Kyungsoo, Jongin mengambil langkah lagi. "Sungguh? Aku yakin kau akan terkejut."

Jarak antara dirinya dan Jongin semakin menipis. Bahkan kini ia harus mendongak untuk menatap Jongin. Namun, alih-alih mendongak, Kyungsoo lebih memilih menunduk. Tidak mau menatap Jongin karena, demi apapun, jantungnya sudah berdebar sangat kencang sekarang. Mungkin kalau Jongin mengambil jarak selangkah lagi, bibir Jongin akan menyentuh rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melotot, ketika ia dapat merasakan kecupan-kecupan di rambutnya. Ia segera mundur menjauh, namun Jongin lebih cepat darinya. Kedua tangan kekar sang pemuda melingkari pinggang ramping sang gadis, tidak mengizinkan sang gadis untuk pergi ke mana-mana.

"Jongin.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku. Orang-orang itu melihat kita sekarang.." Kyungsoo sudah mencoba untuk tidak gugup, namun gagal karena suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ia melirik ke arah samping, dan ia melihat banyak orang yang menontonnya dan juga Jongin. Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat sangat malu, melesakkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Jongin. Jongin terkekeh, tidak memedulikan tatapan sekitarnya, ia berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau—adalah bomku. Kau bisa membahayakan diriku karena keimutanmu, kau tahu? Ah ya, hari ini 'kan hari Valentine, jadi mana coklatku?" Selesai Jongin bertanya, kecupan ia tambahkan di telinga gadis itu.

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya akan meledak karena debaran jantungnya sekarang

-.o0o.-

 _EPILOG_

"Yeol, aku masih tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa Chuseok Suho berarti Danau Cheonseok?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tetap melihat sahabatnya dan pacar baru sahabatnya itu berpelukan mesra. Baekhyun meringis namun juga tersenyum lebar, senang karena akhirnya kedua sahabatnya itu tidak _tsundere_ lagi dan iri karena ternyata mereka berpacaran lebih dahulu daripada dirinya dan.. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan _menonton-pasangan-baru-diam-diam_ dan membalas tatapan Baekhyun lalu menyeringai jahil, "Yah, aku tidak kaget kalau kau tidak mengerti _sih_."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan memukul pelan lengan sang pemuda, "Tinggal jelaskan saja apa susahnya."

Chanyeol mendesah malas, "Balik kata Chuseok Suho dan gabungkan."

"Uung.. _Seokchuhosu_ (*danau Seokchu)? Ah!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sudah mendapat jawabannya hm?"

"Ahh, aku mengerti sekarang! Kita hanya harus mencari nama _hosu_ (*danau) yang mirip dengan _Seokchu_! Ganti huruf 'u' menjadi 'o' dan 'n' jadilah _Seokchonhosu_ (*danau Seokchon)!" pekik Baekhyun dengan riang. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar karena berhasil memecahkan teka-teki sulit ini.

"Yup! Maka dari itu aku mengucapkan 'kota yang menyedihkan ini' tadi. Agar Jongin bisa mengerucutkan hanya danau di Seoul saja."

"Begitu..." Baekhyun memangut-mangutkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya, teka-teki seperti ini sangat mudah bagi detektif sepertiku maupun Jongin. Makanya, aku membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan menyuruh Sehun mendatangi Kyungsoo dan berpura-pura datang ke _café_ sendiri. Dan aku meminta Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam _café_! Hehe, aku sudah menebak kalau dia tidak akan bisa menganalisis dengan tenang karena itu!" ujar Chanyeol dengan rasa bangga.

 _Tentu saja aku bisa menebaknya karena aku pernah merasakannya._ Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil mengingat kasus di rumah pesulap dulu. Ia dan Jongin tidak bisa fokus karena perhatian mereka teralihkan pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang terus memuji si pesulap—yang ternyata adalah pembunuhnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu 'masuk ke dalam _café_ '? Jadi, Jongin sudah ada di depan _café_ saat itu?"

"Ya." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, "Jongin sedang menelepon _eomma_ -nya saat itu. Dan karena café terlalu ramai, ia menepi agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Kau juga menyuruhnya datang?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kedatangan Kyungsoo saat itu di luar rencanaku. Mungkin Tuhan memang berniat membuat mereka bersatu hari ini." jawab Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

Baekhyun ikut terkekeh dan melanjutkan melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ah, lihatlah mereka sekarang, Jongin memberikan sarung tangan kirinya untuk dipakai Kyungsoo dan ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan memasukkan tangan mereka berdua ke dalam saku mantelnya!

"Manis sekali.." gumam Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol mendengarnya. Sang pemuda pun segera menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu, langsung salah tingkah. "A-apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Baek.. Kasus di London waktu itu.. sudah setahun yang lalu ya?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir tipisnya, wajahnya sudah memerah. Ia memilih tidak menjawab dan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Jawabanmu… bagaimana?"

Ugh! Baekhyun terlalu malu hanya untuk menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sekarang!

 **-END-**


End file.
